marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Iceman
Iceman is a character from Marvel's X-Men line. He first appeared as a character in X-Men: Children of the Atom, returned as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and returned as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. In both playable appearances he took no chip damage from projectiles, except for Blackheart's Judgment Day Backstory Bobby Drake was born in Floral Park, Long Island, New York. He first discovered his mutant power to create ice while in his early teens, yet kept his condition hidden from everyone but his parents. Initially, Bobby was unable to stop feeling cold and shivering, but soon managed to keep it under control. When a bully named Rocky Beasely and his friends attacked Bobby and his then-girlfriend, Judy Harmon, the youngster panicked. To save Harmon, Bobby temporarily encased Rocky in ice, thus revealing his abilities for all to see. Believing the boy to be a menace, the townspeople organized a lynch mob. They broke into Bobby's home and overpowered him, but the local sheriff took the teenager into custody for his own protection. Meanwhile, the situation had come to the attention of Professor Charles Xavier, the telepathic mentor of the team of teenage mutant super heroes the X-Men. Professor X dispatched his first X-Man, Cyclops, to contact Bobby. Cyclops stole into the jailhouse as planned, but the two began fighting when Bobby refused to accompany him. Caught by the lynch mob, Cyclops and Bobby were about to be hanged when they broke free. Professor X used his mental powers to halt the townspeople in their tracks and erase their memories of Bobby's powers. A grateful Bobby then accepted Xavier's invitation to enroll at his School for Gifted Youngsters and took the codename Iceman. Though initially granting him a snow-like form, Bobby soon learned to increase his degree of cold control resulting in an ice-like, almost transparent form. Hated and feared by humanity, the X-Men honed their amazing abilities while standing in defense of a world pushed to the brink of genetic war by a handful of mutant terrorists. Iceman, the team's youngest founding member, became known as the comedian of the group. Regardless, he pulled his weight and worked well with rest of the team. Aside from the X-Men, Iceman has been a member of The Champions, along with Angel, Hercules, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Darkstar. He has also been a member of the Defenders, along with Hulk, Doctor Strange, Namor, Beast, Gargoyle, Moondragon and Valkyrie. Powers Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake, aka Iceman, is a mutant with the ability to lower both his external and internal body temperature, thereby radiating intense cold from his body. He is capable of lowering the temperature to -105 degrees Farenheit, although he was able to reach absolute zero when Human Torch drew all of the ambient heat away from him. His most commonly known ability is the power to create unusually hard ice constructs, such as slides, shields, ladders, bats, etc. He is able to alter the appearance of his ice form, reconstruct any part of himself that has been shattered, and enhance his strength and durability, all by using the water molecules in the air. Like Colossus, Bobby can switch between ice and human form at will. Finally, he has the ability to travel through bodies of water by merging his molecules with the water. Gameplay Special Attacks * Ice Beam: '''Iceman quickly shoots out a beam of ice that hits multiple times.. It can also be done in the air. Light Punch travels straight across the screen, regardless of if you jump or not. A Hard Punch Ice Beam when you're on the ground is shot at a diagonally up-towards angle to knock jumpers out of the air. Hard Punch Ice Beams while jumping are arced diagonally down-towards. * '''Avalanche: '''Iceman creates a big ice ball at mid-screen that drops it from the ceiling. Light Kick makes it fly straight down, Hard Kick travels diagonally down-towards. Can also be done in the air. * '''Ice Fist: '''Iceman creates an ice boulder on his fist into, which makes all of his regular punch attacks do more damage. The boulder will break after three hits, regardless of if they hit or are blocked. Assist Attack (MvC) * '''Avalanche: An enhanced version of his original special attack, Iceman comes into the screen and summons a rain of frozen rocks around him. The attack works as a weaker and shorter version of Hulk's Gamma Quake (and in fact uses the same rock sprites, only recolored icy blue), covering a good area of the screen and doing fair damage. It can be used a total of four times. Assist Attacks (MvC2) Hyper Combo * '''Arctic Attack: '''Iceman shoots out a multiple ice pellets at the opponent from his chest. The travel of the pellets will fan out. Thus making this move less useful the farther it travels. (Can do this in the air) Theme Song Artwork Icemanz.png|X-Men: Children of the Atom Iceman-atomlose.gif|Iceman's lose picture in X-Men: Children of the Atom Iceman Blue.png|Iceman's Normal Panel in X-Men: COTA Iceman Yellow.png|Iceman's Yellow Panel in X-Men: COTA Iceman Red.png|Iceman's Red Panel in X-Men: COTA Xmenintro1.png|Iceman with the X-Men in X-Men: COTA Xmencota.png|Iceman fighting the X-Men Villains in X-Men: COTA Thumb X-Men- Children of the Atom - 1994 - Capcom.jpg|Iceman on the character select screen in X-Men: COTA xcoice-1.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 1/35 xcoice-2.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 2/35 xcoice-3.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 3/35 xcoice-4.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 4/35 xcoice-5.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 5/35 xcoice-6.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 6/35 xcoice-7.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 7/35 xcoice-8.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 8/35 xcoice-9.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 9/35 xcoice-10.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 10/35 xcoice-11.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 11/35 Xmencowol-13.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 12/35 Xmencowol-14.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 13/35 xcoice-13.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 14/35 xcoice-14.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 15/35 xcoice-15.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 16/35 xcoice-16.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 17/35 xcoice-17.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 18/35 xcoice-18.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 19/35 xcoice-19.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 20/35 xcoice-20.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 21/35 xcoice-21.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 22/35 xcoice-22.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 23/35 xcoice-23.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 24/35 xcoice-24.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 25/35 xcoice-25.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 26/35 xcoice-26.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 27/35 xcoice-27.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 28/35 xcoice-28.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 29/35 xcoice-29.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 30/35 xcoice-30.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 31/35 xcoice-31.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 32/35 xcoice-32.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 33/35 xcoice-33.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 34/35 xcoice-34.gif|X-Men: COTA Iceman's ending 35/35 XMCotA_flyer.jpg|Iceman in the X-Men: COTA Flyer Xmen-cota-fly7 small.jpg|Iceman on the character flyer XMCOTA PSX box.jpg|Iceman on the Playstation X-Men: COTA Cover XMCOTA SAT box.jpg|Iceman on the Sega Saturn X-Men: COTA Cover XMCOTA SAT JP box.jpg|Iceman on the Sega Saturn X-Men: COTA Cover (Japanese) Icemanassist.png|Iceman as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Iceman MvC2.jpg|Ice Man's Hyper Combo and Versus picture in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Iceman - Heroes and Heralds card.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Iceman Heroes and Heralds Card Sprites Also See Iceman's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Iceman Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Marvel Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Characters in X-Men: Children of the Atom Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes es:Iceman